Casey Champion
Casey Champion-Drake (b. 1 May 2013) is a half-blood wizard. He is an only child who lives with his mother, Chillista Champion in Brighton, England. His father is considered killed in action by Gringotts Wizard Bank after going missing during a mission gone awry. Casey is a first year Ravenclaw wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumor has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) Growing Up Casey was born in London to loving half-blood wizarding family. His mother, Chillista Champion was a Magizoologist as well as a talented dancer. She met Nicholas Walker, a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank when they both attended the same fundraising event. A relationship sparked and they got married. Chillista kept her maiden name, being a somewhat independent woman. When Casey was born, Chillista decided to leave her career in Magizoology to raise her son. His father was extremely passionate about Quidditch and bought Casey his first broom when he was two, a Bluebottle Junior Edition. Casey has partial but fond memories of running about as a toddler while his dad would throw balled up socks for him to try and catch. This memory followed Casey into his school years, and he remains passionate about all things Quidditch. Unfortunately, as things got busier at work for Nicholas, he was often away on business for the bank, but would always make an effort to keep in touch with his family whenever he could and it was a rare occasion where Chillista and Casey would go without hearing from him for more than a few weeks. Father's Disappearance One March, when Casey was 4 years old, it was noticed that it had been 2 months before anyone had heard anything from Casey's father. Chillista was aware that he was sent on a particularly long and complicated mission, however, this was the longest period that Nicholas had gone without writing home. Chillista started making enquiries, each one seeming to lead to more questions than answers. The months went by frustratingly without any new information that would explain Nicholas's mysterious disappearance. At the fifth month, Chillista received an owl from Gringotts notifying her that during Nicholas's last mission, a cave collapsed and the entire team they sent went missing. They regrettably, informed her that they would not be conducting any further searches and that for all intents and purposes, Nicholas Walker was presumed killed in action.. They left a modest compensation package for the loss which Chillista put away for Casey's schooling needs. After the mourning period was over, Chillista decided to move herself and Casey to Brighton as she had always preferred the weather and the ocean there. Chillista waited until Casey was a bit older to gently explain the circumstances as to his missing father. Casey took this information hard and withdrew into himself. Despite the tragedy that befell the Champions, Chillista was a good mother to Casey, taking on a muggle job as a choreographer to help make ends meet. Because of that, Casey never wanted for anything. His family wasn't rich, but they weren't really poor either. First Sign of Magic About a month after Casey's 9th birthday, while having a pretend wand duel with his mom (with wooden spoons and gibberish) a couch in the living room started to levitate. Realising that this was caused by Casey (with a mixed bag of proud mom emotions and awareness of the statute of secrecy), Chillista stopped the game and told Casey that he would have his chance to learn real magic soon. Some attribute his "late blooming" in showing magic abilities due the trauma he experienced with losing his dad. About Casey Physical Description Casey has auburn (not red) hair, an inherited trait from his mother, and light blue eyes inherited from his father. He has a lightly freckled complexion. His extended family often call him skinny, but his mom generally attributes it to him being a growing lad. He's pretty normal when it comes to fashion, generally found wearing the proper uniform for the occasion (albeit with his shirt untucked a lot of the time). Casually, he can normally be found to be wearing jeans and some assortment of either a sweater or hoodie and a T-shirt. When Casey is reading, writing or attending classes, he can be seen wearing a set of red framed glasses. Personality Apart from the odd mischievous hi-jinks from time to time, Casey is, at the time of this writing at least, a quiet, good natured kid who has a deep passion for learning. Due to Casey having spent a lot of his childhood without his father, he lacks confidence and often second guesses himself. Naturally, this leads to him seeking someone to look up to and will generally gravitate to anyone who has a more assertive personality. However his naivete prevents him from being able to discern what some might consider good role models versus bad. He often worries whether he was placed in the correct house, feeling that sometimes he isn't clever or witty enough to keep up with his peers. He can often be seen getting frustrated when he doesn't know the answer to a question or can't perform a spell as well as he believes he should. Casey is a kind hearted and sensitive person who values friendship highly and will go out of his way to help or support a friend in need. Possesions Wand WIllow, Dragon Heartstring, 7.25inches Vintage Pocket Watch A family heirloom left to Casey by his father and was given to him by his mother when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Apart from being an attractive timepiece, it is enchanted to warn Casey - via a loud voice - when he's about to be late for an engagement. Red Spectacles Being somewhat of a bookworm, Casey became far-sighted and wears a pair of red spectacles to assist with reading. Wizard Snap Card Collection Casey is somewhat proud of the wide assortment of cards he has managed to collect over the few years he'd been collecting them. He keeps them nearby in case of a timely trade or if he feels bold enough to bet one or two in a game of exploding snap. Assortment of various sweets Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Wands, Every Flavour Beans, etc. Pretty standard fair for a young which or wizard and Casey is no different. School Life Favorite/Gifted Subjects While Casey still has a lot to learn, he seems to be showing an adequate proficiency in Potions, albeit not without the odd melted cauldron or foul odor. He is fascinated with Astronomy and can often be found reading books on the subject. He also loves Charms and Transfiguration, although any objective observer of him during these classes might say he clearly needs more practice in these areas. Quidditch Casey loves Quidditch and decided to try out in his first year to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Much to his surprise, he was recruited into the team as Chaser and can often be seen practicing his tactics and special maneuvers on the Quidditch pitch. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students